In gas turbine engines, if internal manifolds or passages develop a leak, it is desirable that the leak is detected quickly and action is taken prior to an ignition of the fuel/air mixture. Fuel circuits, such as quat or late lean injection, show the most risk for such leaks because they introduce fuel well upstream of the combustion process; however, other leakage locations are possible where fuel nozzles join to other pieces of hardware.